


Hard to breath

by Linna_Ai



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linna_Ai/pseuds/Linna_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Jim é apenas humano e humanos não duram o suficiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to breath

**Author's Note:**

> Eu achava que ia chorar bem mais ao escrever essa fic, mas como eu mudei de ideia no meio do caminho... talvez por isso não tenha chorado...muito.

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (air)  
Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar (sem ar)  
[...]  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Perder você é como viver em um mundo sem ar  
[...]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Me diga como eu vou respirar sem ar  
Não posso viver, não posso respirar sem ar  
É assim que eu me sinto quando você não está  
Não tem ar, sem ar

Jim enfim aceitara (ou se vira sem saída) ficar de cama e descansar. Para alguém de sua idade era uma surpresa ainda estar se movendo tanto ou até mesmo vivo. O loiro talvez não fosse nunca admitir, porém era claro que ele não continuara na cama naquele dia por escolha. Parecia que o tempo chegara para prestar contas, as máquinas agora o impediam de levar Jim, além da teimosia natural do próprio loiro, claro.

Spock prontamente ficou ao seu lado, sentado no chão perto da cama baixa (assim poderia meditar e não precisaria dormir), fazendo companhia, isso não era surpresa, desde que se conheceram um nunca ficava muito tempo longe do outro.  
Mesmo quando o tempo em que Kirk estava lúcido e acordado começou a diminuir, Spock continuava do lado da cama, inabalado.

Ou pelo menos parecia inabalado para a maioria.

Jim não se deixava enganar tão fácil e fazia cada hora acordado valer a pena. 

Até que as horas enfim começaram também a se esgotar.

Numa delas, Jim acordou e ficou apenas olhando o moreno, que retribuiu o gesto, mantendo o silêncio até que o loiro enfim suspirou e disse:

-Me desculpe...- ele tossiu, a boca seca pelas horas sem uso, no segundo seguinte um copo d’água estava em sua boca e aceitou sem protesto uns goles, antes de afastar o copo e continuar, satisfeito por sua voz sair mais forte-... me desculpe por ir tão cedo...me desculpe por não poder ficar mais tempo com você...

-Jim, não há porque se desculpar pó um processo biológico natural e inevitável da sua espécie... na verdade, você já até   
ultrapassou a expectativa média em muitos anos... 

-Bones diria que eu fiquei vivo por pura teimosia...- ele riu um pouco, tossindo em seguida fracamente -...eu sempre fui teimoso,ne?

-Você é, Jim.- Spock disse, mesmo sabendo que o loiro caíra no sono novamente antes que pudesse ouvi-lo.

+-*-++-*-+

I'm here alone  
Didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Eu estou aqui sozinho  
Não queria partir  
Meu coração não se moverá, está incompleto

[...]

But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
Mas como você espera que eu  
Viva sozinha apenas comigo mesma  
Porque meu mundo gira ao seu redor  
É tão difícil para mim respirar

-Spock?- Jim disse apenas para confirmar que o outro estava lá, sua visão já não era mais a mesma.

-Jim. –Spock disse para indicar que o ouvira e que estava lá, é claro que ele estava, ele nunca sairia de lá enquanto Kirk... ainda estivesse... vivo.

-Eu te amo.- Jim não piscou, sua voz não era mais a mesma, só um fantasma da animação e energia que um dia tivera, mas todo o sentimento ainda estava ali, claro em cada sílaba e na expressão de seu rosto. Como num último esforço, até sua visão conseguiu melhorar um pouco, só o suficiente para ver o moreno mais claramente.

-...eu também te amo. –Spock respondeu, com o mesmo sentimento e, na visão de Jim, até com a mesma expressão: a de quem estava tão confortável e tão certo de que o que dizia era a verdade, a mais feliz das verdades.

Era algo especial o moreno dizer aquilo com todas as letras, ele sempre demonstrava e Jim sempre soube sem que fosse preciso dizer, mas era bom ouvir. Por seguir as tradições vulcanas, Spock não era de admitir que tinha sentimentos, mesmo quando eles claramente estavam lá, foi com Jim que ele veio a fazer uma exceção, não muitas vezes, mas um número considerável.

Kirk deu um de seus sorrisos característicos, cheio de dentes e alegria e foi como se Spock visse de novo aquele jovem que conheceu tantos anos atrás. 

Spock se permitiu sorrir de verdade, algo mínimo, mas que se destacava no rosto do moreno por ser tão atípico. Para a maioria, seria uma surpresa mesmo não sendo o maior dos sorrisos; para Jim, era o suficiente para deixá-lo ainda mais feliz e ainda mais sorridente (se é que era possível).

E foi assim que Jim fechou os olhos, soltando seu último suspiro.

Spock respirou fundo, como maneira de controlar a avalanche de emoção que quis tomá-lo quando a certeza de que Jim de fato se fora ficou clara para si, quando processou essa informação... que nunca mais veria aquele sorriso ou ouviria suas risadas ou sentiria seus lábios contra os seus ou sentiria sua mente tocar a do loiro...

Ele não conseguia respirar mais, não sem se deixar abalar por suas emoções e ceder ao pranto... como respirar era vital, sua escolha era óbvia, apesar que também pareceu bem lógico naquele momento que chorar também era vital. 

Não chorara de imediato por sua mãe quando ela morreu, fora algo tão repentino e no momento outros assuntos permitiram que afastasse o luto até alguns anos depois, quando Jim... o ajudou com isso.

Para a morte de Jim ele já vinha se preparando há meses, acreditava-se pronto. 

Estava enganado.

As emoções o tomaram, muito mais que luto, ele sentiu-se sozinho e saudoso. Não tinha arrependimentos em relação a Jim, então... apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo tudo isso e ainda alguma tristeza. Notou só algum tempo depois, como se visse de fora de si, que uma ou duas lágrimas rolaram por sua bochecha quando fechou os olhos. Não havia razão para tanto, mas não se deu ao trabalho de procurar por uma, não dessa vez, estava certo que Jim apreciaria a aceitação de que ‘uma emoção é uma emoção, você sente e pronto, não tem como explicar racionalmente isso’.

Uma iluminação diferente da artificial apareceu atrás do moreno, seria possível dizer que tal claridade parecia muito com um jovem loiro, do lado deste, havia uma bela mulher e outro homem mais alto. 

Jim, Nyota e Leonard observavam as costas do moreno, sorrindo um para o outro quando Spock enfim se levantou. Instintivamente atraído pela claridade, Spock olhou na direção deles e não viu nada racionalmente.

Spock sorriu mais uma vez, sem motivo aparente.

[…]  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
Mas de alguma maneira eu ainda estou viva por dentro  
Você tirou meu ar, mas eu sobrevivi

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Os trechos são da música No Air by Chris Brown (feat. Jordin Sparks) ou versão Glee. Ah, e essa fic veio inspirada por outras duas em que descobri que vulcanos vivem até 50 anos a mais que um humano.


End file.
